Walks, Talks, and Fake Sprains
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Chloe has finally come up with a plan to tell Derek that she likes him. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work out like she hoped it would.


Well I hope you like the sequel to Fears, Nightmares, and Friendship. For those who haven't read it yet, I would recommend you do, but I guess it's not absolutely necessary if you're totally against it. This is set shortly after The Awakening, and in a universe where Kelley Armstrong did not decide to go all George Lucas on us and make Simon and Tori siblings. To all those who have reminded me of their canon sibling relationship, I know, but I wrote this before I read The Reckoning!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Darkest Powers. Obviously really. Why would Kelley Armstrong be writing fanfictions about her own series?

I studied the wildflowers on either side of the trail before glancing at my watch. A half an hour had gone by since we started on the trail, meaning we had about an hour and a half to go. It was about time. I began to study the ground for a good tree root.

"This is kind of fun, isn't it!" Tori commented. I turned back to look at her curiously. The past few weeks had really changed her. She'd gone from a snotty, sarcastic, pampered brat to a sarcastic, friendlier recovering brat.

Then I saw the perfect tree root. Calling on my scanty acting skills, I 'tripped' on it.

"Ouch!" I cried out as I fell. "I think I sprained my ankle!"

All three of them, Tori, Simon, and Derek were at my side in an instant. I bit back a smile to see my plan working out so well.

"Maybe we should all go back," Simon suggested, Tori nodding in the background.

"I wouldn't want to spoil your walk," I argued. "You two go ahead. Derek can help me back and then catch up with you two."

"If you're sure, I guess we can," Simon said after getting a nod of agreement from Derek.

Talking softly they continued to walk down the path, giving us a quick wave before disappearing around the corner. I made a move to push myself off the ground, but instead exclaimed,

"Ow, I must have twisted my wrist!"

"Only you," Derek said as he gently pulled me to my feet, careful not to injure my wrist further, "could get hurt trying to pretend to get hurt."

"How'd you know?" I asked, genuinely surprised. Neither Simon or Tori seemed to have noticed.

He rolled his eyes, making sure my wrist was okay as he spoke,

"You were staring at the ground when you 'tripped' on the tree root. Even Tori would have noticed if she wasn't so busy talking to Simon. Your wrist did get sprained by the way."

"Oh," I said, feeling majorly disappointed, pulling my hand out of his grip.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, why don't we just catch back up with them?" I suggested.

"No," he said, and suddenly I was pressed up against a tree with an arm one either side of my head. "Why don't you tell me what made you plan all this out? This isn't like you Cloe."

"I wanted to tell you something," I said. "Now I don't."

I was blushing furiously and I really wanted him to step back and let me go. I was all too aware of his proximity to my face.

"Cloe," he said briskly, "tell me now or I'll tickle you 'till you do."

Even as I paused, shocked at his declaration, his fingers were itching towards my sides. Derek, Derek of all people, was threatening to use tickling to torture me!

"I'm not good at this," I exclaimed in order to stop the nearing of his fingertips to my sides.

"Not good at what?" Derek asked, rewarding my cooperation by stepping back like one inch and lowering his arms to his sides.

"Social stuff," I growled.

"Yah, sorry," Derek said sarcastically. "I can't really believe that one."

"Well it's true," I snapped before quietly giving an explanation. "I've been to eleven schools in almost as many years, not counting the Lyell House. That's the same as you and Simon, but I'm younger than both of you. And I'm shy Derek! I get nervous around new people. Do you know what it felt like to make friends only to have to loose them? To have my Dad say, 'sorry honey, we have to move again'? Then, just when he agrees to let me stay in one town for a while my life goes down the toilet!"

"I'm sorry," Derek replied, his voice gentle. "I really am."

There he was, doing that thing people do. Apologizing when it's not their fault. I think he complained to me about people doing that once, or maybe that was someone else. Either way, I knew that he was sorry that I had gone through what I had. Suddenly I felt ashamed about how childish I was acting.

"I'm such a jerk," I said by way of apology, reaching out to tap his arm. He let me continue to grasp his arm as he led me over to a large stump that was large enough for both of us to sit on if we squeezed together a bit.

"So tell me what's really bothering you," Derek half ordered.

"I like you Derek," I mumbled.

"That's what you needed to tell me?" Derek asked, sounding a little confused.

"Not that kind of like," I mumbled even more quietly, but I knew he understood every word anyway.

I felt like I was in one of those cliche girl falls in love with her best friend and she's afraid to tell him kind of movies. You know the type, there are only about a million of them. How many times had I groaned, wondering how in the world the girl didn't notice that the guy liked her back. No I was doing the same thing. I hoped that, just this once, my life would work out like the movies.

"What kind of like are talking about then?" Derek asked, still confused.

"I really like you Derek", I whispered, taking his hand in mine. He looked down at our interlocked hands, comprehension dawning.

"What about Simon?" He asked aggressively, pulling his hand away. "I thought you liked him."

That was not how I pictured him reacting.

"I do," I exclaimed. "But not in the same way. I liked him at first, but then I got to know you! You're something special Derek! Simon's just my friend and he always has been!"

"Really?" Derek's voice was more hesitant than I'd ever heard it before. "Because I like you a lot and it would really hurt if you changed your mind."

"You like me back?" I asked, both surprised and pleased,

"Yes," Derek said before dropping a chaste kiss to my lips. As first kisses go, I was sure I never could have had a better one. Once he'd pulled away he asked quietly. "So, are you ready to catch up with Tori and Simon?"

"Sure," I said, holding his hand with my uninjured one as we walked quickly down the path.

It was only a few minutes later when we found Tori and Simon leaning against a tree, lips locked. They jumped apart as soon as they saw us.

"Feeling better Chloe?" Simon asked to distract us.

"I'm fine," I teased. "You two seem busy."

"So, um, shall we finish the walk?" Tori asked, deliberately not addressing my comment.

"Sure," Derek and I chorused cheerfully, laughing as they turned pink and walked away.

Yup, my life had changed in these past few months, for the better and the worse. I'm a necromancer, my crush is a werewolf, my best friends are a warlock, a witch, and a dead half demon, and we're all being chased by the evil Edison group, but you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way.

So, that's the fluffy conclusion to my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you feel like it!

~Libros


End file.
